the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brute Gunray
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Early Life Brute Gunray was born in 2004, roughly a year before Mean King. Along with Hell Burnbottom, they were raised and trained in a similarly cruel manner to his father, Mr. Stupid NoHead. Generally, Gunray had a rich yet cruel lifestyle. He was also on friendly terms with Rotta Hecks, although she felt infatuated to him for a time. His mother, Mrs. Twisted NoHead, seemed to fancy him, actually loving him for what he was. Later, Mr. Stupid NoHead killed Mrs. Twisted NoHead in her sleep, not wanting to share power. After her death, Gunray was devastated and distraught to the extent of abandoning the NoHeads, so he talked to his older brother, Hell Burnbottom, about it, who told him what had happened and said he should talk to his father. He also said Mrs. Twisted NoHead may return. Out of fear, Gunray did not try, but he vowed to serve the NoHeads until his dying day. Even as a child, Gunray felt driven to succeed. He was fully devoted to the ideals of the NoHeads and the ideal of power. He sought to become a great NoHead, like his father, and as an adolescent did not even consider a different path. Eventually, NoHead would die as well at the hands of Baby Intelligence. This made Gunray furious, and his lust for revenge reflected on his two brothers. At this point, Rotta had killed as well. Battle of the Yellowstone Base At one point, Gunray accompanied Hell Burnbottom in the intended capture of Rocken Role. However, they were thrwarted by the S.M.S.B. Burnbottom engaged all four members as Gunray and Mean King looked on in horror. Brute Gunray attempted to intervene by casting beams at Lindsay, but she dodged. He was more than glad to escape with his siblings. Brute Gunray’s concern grew over the next few days. He swiftly contacted Hell Burnbottom, at which point Mean King expressed his concerns about the plan. Burnbottom angrily said he was tired of the S.M.S.B., and that it was time to attack the MBH. Mean King finally left. After Burnbottom ordered Gunray to bring the troops in formation for the invasion of the police station, Gunray was skeptical, as he was concerned over the odds they would succeed. Burnbottom ignored him and told Gunray, upon being inquired as to what to do with the MBH, to attack immediately. The two boarded a ship and followed the Rockets. Upon arriving, Gunray sabotaged a control that released toxic gas into the conference chamber. However, Baby Intelligence and Lindsay defeated the Rockets and Bratpros. Unsurprised, Gunray fled with Burnbottom. The invasion was well-organized, and the station fully conquered within the day. Brute Gunray and Mean King entered with their troops and Gunray received word from RC-4. Gunray proudly proclaimed victory and left them to the battle. Gunray reported his success to Hell Burnbottom, who was pleased, he told the NoHead that he would join them. As he stood by, Gunray detected the Pinewood Derby and police cruiser. He reported this to Burnbottom, who was wary of the group’s aggressive motives. Gunray next detected the assembled army of police outside and dispatched RC-4 and a large majority of his army to crush them, dismissing them as primitives. Gunray remained in the control room with Mean King. Hell Burnbottom left to deal with Lindsay, Baby Strength, and Baby Intelligence as Gunray became concerned the battle was taking place too close to them. The Sheriff was able to work his way into the base, before being captured and marched before the NoHead. Gunray ordered his surrender, but Force Baby used his powers to call a sword to him, which he handed to Baby Strength. The police reached for guns in the sword’s compartment. Gunray ordered his droids after them. This was Gunray’s fatal mistake. Baby Strength and the police took out Gunray’s guards and held him and Mean King at gunpoint. Gunray was not worried at first, because he thought his droids would break through to rescue him. But his hopes of rescue were shattered when a mutant baby named Telekinibabe destroyed the control station, deactivating his army. With his forces destroyed and Hell Burnbottom believed to be killed by Lindsay, Gunray drew his sword and engaged Sheriff Bladepoint in a sword battle, matching their practiced bladework. However, Baby Intelligence and Lindsay arrived, and Gunray chose to be captured rather than fight all three of them at once. Mean King and Brute Gunray were captured and sent to court to stand trial for their crimes. However, they were able to escape the court and return to base unnoticed. Death Lindsay, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength all went to the NoHead base. Baby Intelligence and Force Baby went to the bench store simultaneously. The group arrived at the Yellowstone base, and Lindsay and Telekinibabe were cut off from Baby Strength when he went on and was locked in a chamber with Brute Gunray. When Baby Strength found Gunray, they fought an epic sword battle. Despite Baby Strength’s minimal training, he was able to hold his own for much of the duel, much to Gunray’s surprise. Ultimately, however, the inadequately trained Baby Strength hardly stood a chance against the powerful and experienced Gunray. As the duel spilled out onto a processing vane and later a bridge, Brute Gunray continued his relentless offense, blocking and shunting aside all of Baby Strength’s counters, eventually knocking him to the ground. In response, Baby Strength drove Gunray’s blade aside and regained his feet before attacking again. In desperation, Baby Strength managed to slightly wound Gunray with a strike on the right shoulder. Enraged, the NoHead moved to end the duel and pressed his assault, driving Baby Strength onto a small extension at the end of the catwalk. Here, Baby Strength pushed him off the maintenance catwalk into the air shaft below. As he fell, Gunray was sucked into a gas port, and shortly thereafter plunged into a bottomless pit, meeting his end. Personality and Traits Brute Gunray was highly stoic, intelligent, and calm. Even while dueling Baby Strength, he remained relaxed and confident throughout. He was also exceptionally cunning, and would often set elaborate traps for his allies to test their genuine value and effectiveness to him. Gunray’s disregard for sentient life bordered on the sociopathic. Gunray was amoral and highly apathetic, but not incapable of emotional experiences. He also frequently voiced his experiences of shame or disappointment. He never forgave betrayal and he appeared to have virtually no tolerance for it. Mr. Stupid NoHead knew of Gunray’s intolerance for betrayal and used it as a tool to ensure his loyalty. He was an accomplished philosopher, cadet, and warrior, and felt driven to succeed even as a 6-year-old. He was fully devoted to the ideals of the NoHeads. He sought to become a great NoHead, and for the vast majority of his life, he did not even consider a different life. Gunray had no romantic relationships, but Rotta Hecks was infatuated with him. Because he liked her to an extent, he felt this was a consolation to her death in late 2019. Gunray was also racist. While he remained a connoisseur of cultural art and antiquities, he secretly despised most if not all people with a different skin color. He divided the entire world into two categories: threats and allies. The threat category was for beings or institutions that interfered with the plans and affairs of him and his friends and would have to be eliminated, the asset category being for those who could aid, or at least not hinder those affairs. By the time of the NoHead War, Gunray believed that the sorrow and injustice of the world could only be responded to with anger and hate. He came to believe that the S.M.S.B. should embrace the dark side and rule the world with the NoHeads as a new government. He never wanted to rule the world alone. While often assuming a gentle and civilized manner, Gunray had no qualms about torturing his former comrades, nor about committing any number of atrocities. Gunray also had a certain fondness for Force Baby and would have liked to recruit the trainee to his cause. However, Gunray never allowed this slight fondness to cross into the territory of mercy or compassion. Appearances The Blabberish Singer Revenge of Hell Burnbottom An Ended Generation Category:NoHeads